Chapter 1
Let's Try It is the 1st chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu Yamada, a problem child who had his life changed by fate, meets an intelligent girl named Urara Shiraishi. After swapping bodies, the two go about for a day, until discovering a supernatural phenomenon that takes them aback. Summary At the Teacher's Langue, Ryu sits in a chair as a professor berates him for his poor conduct in school. Albeit, Ryu only mumbles to himself and sighs when noted professor announces his grades. Enraged, the man kicks him out as he tells him to at least pretend he is sorry. As he walks the halls and thinks to himself about the start of the school year, noting how boring his life has become, two other students converse among one another about Ryu's mishaps. Reaching a set of stairs, he watches as Urara Shiraishi, a girl whose grades meet no competition, heads upwards. He murmurs to himself comments about Urara's intelligence, meeting her gaze once he comes pass her. Suddenly taking the wrong step, Ryu trips and falls on top of Urara. When Yamada wakes, he is confused about where he is, and even believes that he has died. He is shocked that he is, in fact, still alive, and realizes that he is in the nurse's office. When he looks down at himself, however, he finds himself with a pair of breasts. After groping around a bit, he realizes that he is without his manly parts as well. Bewildered and upset, he runs to find a mirror, ignoring the nurse. In the mirror, he sees Urara's image, and concludes that he has turned into her. The nurse says that Ryuu and Urara were found collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. When he checks, he sees that Urara has already left and, according to the nurse, has gone back to class. As he passes boys ogling him running in a skirt, Ryuu realizes that if he were in her body, she must be in his, and is exasperated that she returned to the classroom like that. He finds her writing notes down solemnly and sitting as if she were wearing a skirt, while the rest of the class looks deeply unsettled by 'his' behavior. Incensed, he grabs Urara by her collar and drags her out of the room, ignoring that class was still going on. He takes her up to the roof and demands to know why they switched bodies. Urara claims that she does not know, infuriating Ryu with her nonchalance. She interrupts his ranting, revealing that although neither of them know why this happened, she knows how to fix it. All they have to do is fall down the stairs again, since that was clearly when the switch happened. When he insists they go to the stairs, she declines, not wanting to skip out on class again. In disbelief, Ryu accuses Urara of wanting to stay this way, which she denies due to the thing between her legs, which embarrasses Ryu. She asks him to wait until after school, and that no one will know as long as they act normal. He then claims she has messed his image up already, to which she replies that he should deal with it, since this situation is his fault in the first place. Frustrated by Urara, Ryu wonders what he is supposed to do while he waits. He suddenly realizes that he can look at her body all he wants without her knowing, although he feels guilty after doing so. He tries to justify it with the fact that she has seen his, too. A nearby teacher asks him to take a stack of notebooks to the math department, which initially angers him, but after realizing that he needs to act, he politely agrees. When he drops the stack on his way, a few admirers of Urara offer to pick them up, thoroughly creeping him out. In order to make them believe that he is Urara, he tries to act cutesy, which disturbs them. He delivers the books to the math department, where the teacher stares at his breasts. Once again, he goes against his initial reaction of violence and sweetly asks him to stop. After he leaves, the teacher is confused, since Urara usually threatens to call the police, and is dismayed because now it is as if he's really sexually harassing her. Exhausted, Ryu slumps on the ground and wonders if Urara has to go through this every day. While he is busy wishing for his body back, Rin Sasaki and her friends stumble across him and invite him to eat lunch together. He's hesitant at first, because although she is in their class, she does not seem like the type of person Urara would hang out with, but he decides to go along with it anyway. When he opens his bento, he finds the contents have been messed up, but eats it anyway, not seeing the other girls laughing at him. Rin mentions that there is a quiz in history that they should study for now, and asks if he brought his textbook. He opens the book, but all the pages have been vandalized with curses and insults. He mistakenly believes that this is normal for smart people's notes, while the other girls try to hold back their mirth. When he looks over questioningly, Rin says that they should get ready for the next class. As he opens his locker, the contents spill out and he finally realizes that Urara is being bullied. When Ryu confronts Urara, he complains about how bitchy girls are and asks why she never told him anything, blaming her for his bad day. She apologizes, as she did not know Rin would target her during lunch, and offers to switch back now. He declines, knowing that she wants to attend class first. He tells her that he also hated her, but now he understands her. He offers to take care of those girls after they change back, since they technically bullied him, too. Enraged, Urara grabs him by his collar, telling him that she does not need his help, because that will make everything worse. Ryu glances over, and notices that Rin has seen everything, before shrugging off his assent. Rin asks him what he was talking to 'Ryu' about. She knocks 'her' over with her bag, and calls 'her' pathetic for clinging onto a boy. She calls Ryu a loser, among other things, and doubts he could even do anything. He could not hit her because she is a girl, and even he knows what kind of trouble that could get him. 'Urara' replies that he really does know, and that 'she' was feeling bored since there was no one in this school 'she' could fight. Panicking, Rin reminds 'her' of the consequences, which 'she' ignores. Ryu thinks that Rin is the type of person to back off if she is taught her lesson just once. Urara steps in front of Rin, asking him what he is doing, and unintentionally takes the punch meant for Rin. He calls her a moron. Urara tears up from the pain and accuses him of really hitting her, but he claims he could not stop in the middle of it. When asked, he explains that he did this because she would not. Thoroughly freaked out, Rin runs off, confusing them both. The bell rings and Urara forgets about the situation at hand, to the disbelief of Ryu. After school, they head to the stairs and both agree that this was the worst day ever. Ryu wonders if Urara will still bully Rin, with Urara responding that she does not know, but she felt vindicated when she saw Rin run away. She thanks him, which makes him blush and think she is straightforward. Afterward, they throw themselves down the stairs, but still find themselves in each other's bodies. After repeating the action several times and failing every time, Ryu wonders aloud if they are going to be stuck like this forever. Urara reveals that they have not tried one thing yet: when they fell, they kissed. She says they should try it, and kisses a completely embarrassed Ryu. They find themselves in their original bodies, and Urara smiles at him before heading home, making him blush. The next day, everyone fears Urara because she beat up Ryu, a delinquent. She does not mind, however, since this allows her to study in peace. Rin stares at Ryu, although he does not know why. Ignoring that, Ryu asks Urara if she is the wild type, since she so nonchalantly kissed him. Completely unamused, she asks if he is "touched in the head." Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Urara Shiraishi #Rin Sasaki Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers * Trivia *Yamada and Shiraishi are supposed to be in class 2-B, not 2-A. *Shinigawa and Chiba from Yankee-kun to Megane-chan make an appearance. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1